


Eat of the Tree of Life

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: au_bingo, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He survived worse than this in hell, and making a deal with the devil—with the adversary, capital A or otherwise, and Zachariah's certainly an adversary—to save Sam, Dad's deal to save Dean, Mom's to save Dad, that's always how it all starts. Sam wouldn't want Dean to give in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat of the Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



Sam's blood is all over the floor, so much of it Dean can see it even squinting against the blazing light.

Sam is, somehow, still alive.

They have to get out. They have to get out of here.

But this is Lucifer. _Lucifer_ , Lilith's fucking _god_ , and where can they go that he can't follow?

But the noise. He speaks with an angel's voice.

Hell of a lot of blood on the floor.

Dean sketches a banishing sigil in Sam's blood and presses his palm to the center.

How do they hide from angels?

When Sam's coherent, five banishing sigils later, Sam draws a sign on his skin, then Dean's. It works in hex bags, Sam explains. (Learned from Ruby. Of course.) _May their eyes be blinded in order that they do not see. They have eyes and will not see._ It'll work better with assorted oils that Sam happens to have in the Impala, which is across the country, but olive oil should work by itself, Sam says.

The radio is silent for the entire twenty-hour drive to Bobby's.

The hex bags must work. When they fly to New York after figuring out the castle-on-a-hill nonsense of Becky's, Zachariah's _pissed_. He tortures Sam, tortures Dean, kills Sam, refuses to kill Dean; Dean can't give in. He _can't_. He survived worse than this in hell, and making a deal with the devil—with the adversary, capital A or otherwise, and Zachariah's certainly an adversary—to save Sam, Dad's deal to save Dean, Mom's to save Dad, that's always how it all starts. Sam wouldn't want Dean to give in.

So Dean fakes it. He traces the sigil in the blood he's been coughing into his palm, and the moment Zachariah accepts that Dean will consent to Michael as soon as he knows Sam's all right, the moment Sam opens his eyes, Dean claps his hands and Zachariah and his goons vanish.

Dean and Sam hustle out of there.

Then it's just hunting and running and running and hunting. War fucking with Sam's head in Colorado. Sam taking off. Dean hunting vampires, Sam being hunted. Dean tripping over a minion of Zachariah's in Kansas City and taking a tour of the Palin presidency. Gabriel, the Trickster fucking _Gabriel_ , now all they need is Raphael and they'll have been fucked over by every one of the archangels.

A _fan convention_ , how jacked is _that_ , but it does net them intel. Intel which Crowley says he's been spreading, which means the demons don't know about the books, which means Dean and Sam are that much less, well, open books. So if there's anyone worth thanking that Chuck's not publishing...

Sam's immortal as long as Lucifer wants him alive. Dean probably won't stay dead long either. Bobby and Ellen and Jo have no such protection. Dean has to chain them all down to keep them from following him and Sam to Carthage, and he thinks about chaining Sam up too, but Sam's right: nothing ends well when they're apart.

The Colt doesn't work. Of course not.

An insanity break, Dean wanted dead or alive, and in the first peaceful moment he's had in months there's another angel. Dean and Sam meet Anna at the place she names, and Anna

—kills Sam.

Sam doesn't wake.

It doesn't much matter, after that, whether the world ends. Dean's already has.


End file.
